Your Warm Receiver
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Short, smutty one-shot. SwanQueen.


**This is just a short, smutty, not-very-good one-shot inspired by AFI's "The Conductor," off their new album _Burials_. If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend it, and you can find it on YouTube.**

* * *

_Drop like the needle_

_Today I felt the drain_

_I'll climb back up to you_

_On ladders of the rain_

Emma's body was on fire. _How is this happening?_ Her wrists were bound to the bedposts, and she was stuck squirming beneath her lover.

"Tell me you want this," Regina breathed in her ear, grinding their hips together slowly.

Emma moaned and shut her eyes, pressing her hips up and thrusting against her.

"Please," Emma begged.

Regina smirked, sitting up and sliding her hands up and down Emma's sides. Emma shivered beneath her touch, loving the trail of goosebumps her fingertips left behind. When Regina leaned closer, she took Emma's nipple into her mouth and bit down. Emma thrashed, hissing in pain and ecstasy. As Regina bit down harder, she moaned again, unable to stop the sound.

"Tell me what you want," Regina taunted, sliding her fingertips over Emma's abdomen, watching the woman squirm in desperation.

_Break them down, shake up their beliefs_

_I'll show them, show them a believer_

_300,000 amps_

_And I'm your warm receiver_

"Don't tease, Gina," Emma groaned, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Tell me, or I'll leave."

"Don't!" Emma screamed. "Please! God, no. Don't... Don't go..."

"Then tell me what you want."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Regina probed, looking down at her.

Emma still didn't open her eyes, too afraid to meet Regina's gaze.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be scared," Regina told her. "Tell me."

"I want to feel your fingers inside me," she breathed.

"How badly?"

"So badly... Please... _Please..._"

Regina grinned and slid her fingers over her lover's opening, but didn't penetrate.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," she hissed. "Yes..."

Regina slipped the tip of her finger inside - just deep enough to draw a moan from Emma's lips. Emma's breathing grew shallow and strained, and she tried to tear her arms away from the posts, but she was bound too tightly.

"Deeper," she begged. "Please... Regina, please..."

_When they kill the lights_

_You'll remain my conductor_

_And if they didn't drain your life_

_I'll become your conductor_

_Don't cut the connection_

Regina pulled her hand away and kissed the woman's breasts, her lips warm, moist, moving slowly. Emma was groaning, thrashing, still trying to break her arms free from the vice.

"No, Emma... Tonight, you're mine," Regina promised, pinning her wrists to the bed and moving her lips to Emma's neck, sucking hard until Emma was gasping for air.

Regina dug her nails into Emma's wrists and dragged them down over her forearms, making Emma cry out. Two scratches on each arm drew blood. Regina pulled away slowly and moved her hand back down between Emma's legs, slipping two fingers inside. As she slowly - _painfully _slowly - moved her fingers in and out, Emma's moans grew louder, and soon, she was begging, desperation filling each and every anguished noise.

"Do you like this, baby?" Regina asked, grinning down at her lover, whose eyes were finally open and staring at her - or rather, staring at the curves of her breasts.

Emma quickly nodded with enthusiasm and started to whimper as Regina pressed in harder and harder each time, still keeping her pace slow and steady.

_Bleed in to black clouds_

_And I will lick them clean_

_Turn to a tourniquet_

_And cinch yourself to me_

"What?" Regina pressed. "What did you say?"

"YES!" She was nearly sobbing with agony. "FUCK ME."

The Queen increased the speed of her thrusts until Emma was screaming.

_Strike down now, shake their frail beliefs_

_And make them new born believers_

_300,000 amps_

_And I'm your warm receiver_

Emma thrust against her hand as her walls clenched and she came hard. Regina pulled out and licked her lips, grinning her lover, completely satisfied with herself.

"Should I let you go now?" she asked with a smile.

Emma nodded and Regina untied her hands. As soon as she was free, Emma jerked the brunette down on top of her and crushed their lips together.

"That was perfect," she panted, kissing Regina over and over again, tangling their tongues in an intoxicating wave of passion.

_When they kill the lights_

_You'll remain my conductor_

_And if they didn't drain your life_

_I'll become your conductor_


End file.
